Chaotic Halloween
by Kiseki no Tenshi
Summary: Xander and Dawn convince the others to join them into wearing costumes from various Animated TV shows. Season Two, Halloween Episode redone.


**Chaotic Halloween**

**Author:** Destiny's Dragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Supernatural

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. Other than Keiko & Kiyoko, who I made up.

**Crossover:** Inuyasha, Shaman King & Oh My Goddess.

**Summary:** Xander and Dawn convince the others to join them into wearing costumes from various Animated TV shows.

**Background: **Dawn was created early and Glory isn't going to find her until Season 5.

**Notes:** This is to be a one-shot story. I'm not the best writer but I enjoy it enough to try it. Also I found the Japanese words searching the internet, so I apologies if it is wrong.

**Reviews: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you to the people who pointed out myembarrassing mistakes I've made in my stories. I've hopefully got them fixed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Xander!" chirped a hyper voice from behind him.

Xander grinned and turned to see a 12-year old Dawn Summers smiling at him from the sidewalk. He had been on his way to meet up with the others at Ethans to get some costumes for tonight's patrol with the younger trick-or-treaters.

"Dawnster, getting ready for major Trick-or-Treating tonight?"

Dawn pouted, "Yeah but mom can't take me because she's having a party at the art gallery-and won't let me go alone either. I got to go with you guys tonight."

He smirked, "No sweat Dawnie, all we gotta do now is pick out the coolest costumes and we'll be king of the world!"

Dawn sweat dropped, "Uh huh." Suddenly she got a great idea. Now if she could only convince Xander, she could get Buffy and Willow too…

She grinned evilly at Xander, making him gulp and wonder what she had planned.

"Xander, " she said very sweetly, "Remember those videos you gave me and Willow last Christmas?"

"Yeah," he answered nervously, quickly looking around should he need to make a quick escape.

"Why don't we all dress up as those cool looking people from Anime shows? I bet no one would dress up as anything like that!"

"Er… I don't know Dawnie. Willow might go for it but Buffy's a different matter…"

"Leave Buffy to me. I've got her wrapped around my little finger." She proudly held her pinky.

Xander snickered and then went thought out loud, "Right, so who should I go as…?"

"I dare you to dress up as a character from Shaman King!"

"WHAT?"

Dawn snickered, "Aw come on. You'll look cute as Yoh or funny dressed as Len."

Xander frowned at her, "You're a cruel woman but I accept your challenge!" He proudly made a pose.

"Right," she drawled, "If you're done, let's go join Buffy and Willow at Ethans."

He nodded and they made they're way down towards the shop. Before they entered, Xander asked.

"Hey what are you dressing up as?"

She smirked, "You'll find out later."

"Aw no fair!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What'd you get?" Buffy asks.

"A time-honored classic!" Willow holds up a ghost costume.

"Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?"

"It's just... you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

Willow smiles. "Free candy?"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you."

"Hey, Xander! Dawn!" Willow calls, as they walk up to them. "What'd you two get?"

Xander smiled at his red haired friend, "Sorry Wills but you'll have to wait for tonight."

Willow pouted at him while Buffy turned to Dawn and asked. "What did you get Dawnie?"

Dawn smirks while holding one plastic bag to her chest, "You'll find out later."

Buffy frowns but turns her attention to what Xander was saying to Willow.

"-So Dawn and me are going to cosplay this Halloween night. Wanna join the fun Wills?"

Willow gazes one last look at her ghost costume before nodded slowly. "It could be fun," she admits while she puts the costume back on display.

Buffy waves her arms to get everyone's attention, "Hey, hey! What's this 'cosplay' your doing Xan?"

Dawn answered, "It's when people dress up as anime or manga characters."

Buffy blinked, "Oh."

Willow smiled, "Why don't you cosplay too Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head, "No way, I want to find something more Victorian style…" She drifted off, not wanting to give reason in her sister's presence.

Xander snorted, "Trying to look pretty and fluffy for Deadboy, Buff?"

Buffy glared at Xander while Dawn decided to use this to her advantage.

"Buffy," Dawn grinned at her, "I dare you to go as a Youkai or I'll tell mum about you sneaking out the house to visit Angel."

Willow and Xander grinned at each other before turning back to watch.

"What!" Buffy gaped at her, "How did you…?"

Dawn snorted, "Your room is next to mine, I can hear the window opening and shutting you know."

Buffy growled but admitted defeat. She frowned and asked, "Hey wait a minute. What is a Youkai anyway?"

Xander grinned, "It's a Japanese name for demons."

Buffy panicked and shouted, "NO! I'm not dressing up as a demon!"

Willow giggled, "We're only dressing up Buffy and beside Youkai are different from other demons because they're like people, only with super powers and different looks."

Buffy pouted before nodding, "All right but what do I dress like?"

Dawn grinned impishly and grabbed her, "No problem, just come with me!" She dragged a moaning Buffy to the other side of the shop.

Xander chuckled before turned to Willow, "So what you dressing up to this year Will?"

Willow bit her lip before her eyes lit up and she smirked at him, "Wait till tonight."

Willow turned and walked away, leaving Xander protesting behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan watched as the Slayer and her friends left the shop with different kinds of clothing and materials he couldn't identify as to what they all were going as. Ethan smirked, he had no idea what they would become, but he had a feeling that it would be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike watches a video of Buffy fighting, "Here it comes. Rewind that. Let's see that again." He chuckles.

"She's tricky. Baby likes to play. You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

Drusilla moans, "Miss Edith needs her tea."

Spike opens his arms and hugs her, "C'mere, poodle."

Drusilla whispers, "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?"

Spike smirks, "Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again."

Drusilla gasps and her eyes go wide, "Everything's switching. Outside to inside. Slayer will grow claws and teeth, she'll eat us all up."

Spike asks curiously, "Did my pet have a vision?"

Drusilla smiles dreamily, "Do you know what I miss? Leeches."

Spike softly says, "Come on, talk to Daddy. What is this that makes the Slayer turn into? When is it?

Drusilla giggles, "Tomorrow."

Spike raises an eyebrow, "Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

Drusilla grins, her fangs showing. "Someone's come to change it all. Someone new."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong.

"I'll get it!" Cried Dawn as she rushed down the stairs.

Dawn rolled her eyes when she heard Buffy giggling with Willow over some boy as they put their costumes on. 'Most likely Angel,' thought Dawn in disgust.

She opened the door and gasped.

Xander wore a large camel coloured poncho that covered his shoulders to his knees, baggy brown trousers, brown finger less gloves, lego-like shoes and two large circle earrings with overgrown stars in them. However Dawn focused on his long brown wig and grinned at him.

"Hey Xander, looking good."

Xander smirked at her, "Joining your sister in her demonness Dawnster?"

Dawn nodded and looked down at herself proudly. She wore Japanese style sandals, baggy navy trousers that had a long bushy brown tail attached, a white shirt that had red stripes on the long Japanese style sleeves and collar. Her brown hair was tied in red ribbons and on top of her head stood two Fox-like ears held together by an invisible band. She had on contacts, which made her eyes look golden yellow. Fake twin butterfly swords were tied to each side of her waist.

She posed and said in arrogant tone, "I am Lady Kiyoko, sister of Keiko who is Lady of the Southern Lands in Sengoku Jidai."

"Does that mean I'm Queen of something?" An amused voice interrupted them.

They turned to see Buffy who was lounging on the stairs with Willow behind her.

Buffy wore the same sandals as Dawn, also wearing red baggy trousers that wrapped around her waist. Sticking out from her behind was a long fluffy grey tail, its tips were white. She wore the same overgrown white Japanese style shirt as Dawn, only without the red stripes. A long black wig that reached her back, sat on her head while two wolf ears stood correctly. A fakeChinese Dao sword was tied to the side of her waist. Buffy blinked, her golden contacts also in place.

Willow grinned at Dawn and Xander as they made their way down the stairs.

Willow wore blue sandals with golden bangle on each leg, her white dress with short sleeves was partly covered by a blue robe with no sleeves with golden spikes at the edges. Her hands wore finger less blue gloves with bangles. She wore a golden necklace and her hair was partly dyed light brown and tied up. She had a blue marking on her forehead and a blue stripe on each side of her face. Her eyes were blue, thanks the contacts she was wearing.

Xander grinned at Buffy, "Buffy, Willow! It's the new you!"

Willow smiled and blushes, "Thanks Xan."

Buffy looks him over, "Okay I get Wills being a Goddess, Dawn and I being Fox and Wolf Demons but who or what are you Xander?"

Xander smirks evilly and bows, "I am Asakura Hao but my American name is Zeke. I am a Shaman. I plan to take over the world and wipe the humans who are destroying the Earth out!"

Buffy nods, smiling, "Rigghtt. Good luck with that."

Willow giggles while Xander pouts at not being taken serious in his acting.

Xander straightens up and offers his arms to the three girls, "If you beautiful ladies are ready, we'll start heading towards the school."

Willow and Dawn blush while Buffy smiles and takes his arm as they head out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the high school, children were arriving in costume to be taken trick-or-treating. There are many interesting costumes. Witches, warlocks, demons, super heroes, villains and various other known characters.

Buffy was standing in the hall by the stairs holding a clipboard, waiting for her charges while Dawn sat on the stairs.

Snyder brought them to her, sneering at her. "This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence! Just bring them back in one piece, and I won't expel you."

He started to leave...

Buffy bent down to the kids, "Hi."

Snyder said at once, "Ah, ah!"

Buffy straightened back up, and rolled her eyes.

Not far away, Xander in his shaman outfit was briefing his group of kids on the art of trick-or-treating.

"Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" The children all nodded their little heads. "Okay, troops. Let's move out!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A student dressed as vampire was escorting his own group of the little grade schoolers; and they walked by

Buffy's group, coming back from a house.

Dawn smiled at the other kids, "What did Mrs. Davis give you?"

They all pulled out toothbrushes, and Fox Youkai almost blanched. "She must be stopped..."

Buffy then got up and said to them, "Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes, before I need to get you back..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back room of Ethan's shop, the man of the hour prepared himself to cast a spell in Latin.

Ethan nodded started chanting.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."

(Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a house elsewhere, Willow followed her charges along the porch to the front door. "C'mon, guys..."

One of the kids, who was wearing one of Ethan's monster masks from his old stock on his head, rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door, and the kid with the mask pulled it down over his face.

All the kids chanted in unison, "Trick-or-treat!"

The lady smiled in genuine pleasure, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the shop Ethan chanted,

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

(The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wind began to blow on the streets, as Buffy sensed something wasn't quite right. Not far away at the residence where the old lady was with Willow's kids, the homeowner looked into her empty bucket and said, "Oh, dear! Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy..."

The kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns suddenly morphed into a horned, red-skinned real monster.

The woman didn't notice and said, "I'm sorry, mister monster..." She bent down, "Maybe I..."

The kid with the green mask had changed into a demon also; so he grabbed the lady by the neck, and began to cold-bloodedly choke her.

The other children just screamed and ran away. Willow shouted in confusion, "No! Let her go!"

The red demon attacked the green one, and he let go of the woman. The two monsters started to tear at each other's throats as Willow kept shouting, "Stop! What're you doing!"

The old lady quite sensibly ran into the house, and slammed the door shut. The former guardian of the children suddenly froze as the marking on her face glowed before she snapped out of her state.

She gazed around her surroundings, taking in the fleeing monsters with ease. She frowns, "Where am I?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Summers, a 16-year-old Slayer, no longer has the same body as before. She stood petite 5-foot-3 with green eyes and dark brown hair, which she habitually dyed blonde. She's now an immortal Wolf Youkai that looks like a 19-year-old woman.

Within Buffy's mind and body, the changes were continuing.

Her human DNA turns quickly into Youkai, giving her more strength and power she could have never achieve as a Slayer. Her womanly shape became more athletic and grew to 5-foot-6. Her hands grew into claws. Her hair is now black and her eyes are golden. Her ears and tail have become real and attached to her. Her sight, smell and hearing range are stronger than ever before.

She gains memories that were never hers. Growing up in a palace. Gaining an adopted sister. Her mother's death. Her father's harsh training. Learning weapons, warfare and martial arts. Taking care of her sister. Her father's death. Taking her father's place as ruler over the lands. Fighting against Naraku armies.

Dawn Summers, a 12-year-old sister to the Slayer, began to change as well. She stood petite 5-foot with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She's now an immortal Kitsune Youkai that looks like a 16-year-old teenager.

Within Dawn's mind and body, the changes were just as dramatic as her sister.

Her DNA that was the exact same as her sisters turned into Youkai, giving her not as much strength a Wolf Youkai had but enough to beat up a dozen Slayers. Her childish shape changed into a more womanly figure and athletic. Her height turns to 5-foot-4. Her hands grew into claws. Her hair was the same, if not longer and her eyes became golden. Her ears and tail have become real and attached to her. Her sight, smell and hearing range are stronger than ever before.

Memories appeared that took over her mind. Being adopted at a young age into a royal demon family. Gaining a caring mother, a teasing sister and a strict father. Her mother passing away. Watching her sister having to learn quickly and harshly how to fight and rule a country. Her own magical powers appearing. Learning to harness her energy. Her father dying. Her sister taking charge. Her sister teaching her how to fight. Attacking Naraku and defending their own lands.

And there stood Keiko, Lady of the Southern Lands in Sengoku Jidai and her sister Lady Kiyoko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander dropped to the ground as the other trick-or-treaters ran off.

His body grew more muscle and dropped off any loose fat it might have had. His wig became his real hair and he gained shamanic powers and strength.

He gained memories from a 1000-year-old reincarnation, of the Spirit World and of the famous Shaman Fights.

Hao Asakura opened his dark eyes and looked around him. He gave a shilling laugh and smiled, "Who would be foolish enough to bring me back from the Spirit World?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike appeared from an alley. Against Dru's warning, he had gone out and watched the people become their costumes. He glanced around at all the children turned into monsters. Many were attacking building, people and even each other.

Spike grinned, "Well! This is just... neat!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Chase screamed as she was chased by a giant dog that happened to be her date that evening. She cursed her high heel shoes; which were not appropriate footwear to run in.

Frustrated and getting tired, Cordelia screams again, hoping Buffy or one of the others would hear her.

"KAMINARI NO KAMI!"

Lighting sprung out from nowhere and hit Jo-Jo the dog-faced boy, instantly killing him.

Struck dumb, Cordelia could only stare at the two approaching figures.

The first figure was a tall, black haired Japanese woman holding a large sword, which sparkled for a few moments with energy.

The second was a Japanese teenager, which Cordelia instantly recognized as an older Dawn Summers and realized the other woman was Buffy. Only…

They didn't seem to recognize her.

They had claws, tails and dog-like ears.

Dawn smiled and asked, "Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Huh?" Popped out of a dazed Cordelia's mouth.

Buffy frowned at her, "Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"

Cordelia gave her head a shake and realized dimly they were asking for her name or at least she thought they were.

Cordelia pointed to herself and said, "Cordelia."

Dawn smiled and pointed to herself, "Kiyoko."

Buffy smirked at her, "Keiko."

"Er right." Cordelia got to her feet slowly and groaned when she realized what had happened.

"Where's Giles when you need him?" She muttered angrily.

Dawn-no Kiyoko, Cordelia though, frowned, "Giles? Cordelia-san."

As Buffy/ Keiko gazed around them in constant lookout and Dawn looking at her in curiosity. Cordelia realized she had to get them to the library before anything else attacked them. But how do you get two non-speaking English girls to understand you?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow/Belldandy wandered down the street looking around for anything that might have been familiar. Being a Goddess had its perks, such as realizing you're not in your own body, let alone your home dimension.

Belldandy soon came across someone she sensed this body was familiar with. She approached the boy and asked nervously in English.

"Hi, I'm Belldandy. Did you just arrive tonight?"

The teenage boy turned around to meet her questioning gaze with his own.

"Yes. What is this to you?"

Belldandy smiled, "These are not our bodies. Chaos magic has forced us into being here and is controlling these children."

The boy gave a cold laugh, "What is your point?"

Belldandy frowned, not understanding his reaction. "We must help them. We must break the spell."

He smirked, "This is my body now. I am Hao Asakura and I am a Shaman."

Belldandy glared at him and said, "This is not our home or our way of life. We must all return eventually, willing or not. But do this world and its people a favor and save what you can. Will you help me or not?"

Hao opened his mouth to state that he would never willing help any human but no answer came out. He growled when he realized the original soul of the body was waking up and fighting him. Wanting to help and search for his friends.

He glared at Belldandy, knowing this was her doing. He figured he might as well if he was not going to be able to stay on this plane for long. He snarled, "We will search the source of this magic out and destroy it and it's caster. Do you agree?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course! And I know just where to start!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Sunnydale High library, Giles was starting to organize the card catalog as Angel suddenly walked in.

Giles blinked, "Angel? Is something wrong?"

Angel nodded, his face worried. "Kids are being turned into their costumes. I can't find Buffy or the others. Do you know where they are?"

Giles rubbed his glasses, "Turning into their costumes? Oh my. Em… I believe Principle Snyder had them take the younger children trick-or-treating…Oh dear lord!"

Giles jumped up and grabbed a baseball bat before turning to Angel.

"Do you know where this magic came from? Where the children bought their clothes? Any new shops?"

Angel blinked while thinking, "I think they got them from a place called 'Ethans'."

Giles mood darkened as he told the vampire, "You keep looking for the others. I'll deal with Ethan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally getting them into following her, Cordelia hoped to quickly get to the library so Giles could fix this whole mess and allow her to go home and sleep the rest of this nightmare off.

However fate was not on her side, as demons, monster and vampire children surrounded them, coming from the alleys around them.

Spike appeared as the ringleader, sneering at them almost gleefully.

Spike chuckled and turned to face Buffy, "Well Slayer, as much as I luv the furry look. It's time for you to die!" With that, his face turned vampiric and he lunged at her.

Buffy/Keiko snorted and took a step out of the way which sent Spike flying past.

Buffy/Keiko turned to her sister and said, "Onee-chan, Cordelia-san o mamotte kudasai."

Dawn/Kiyoko nodded and pushed Cordelia behind her as she took up her butterfly swords and took a fighting stance as the monsters came closer towards them.

Buffy/Keiko took up her sword again and snarled at Spike who quickly got up, glaring at her.

Spike growled, "Let's try that again Slayer."

Buffy/Keiko smirked and replied, "Omae o korosu, chiisai baka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Belldandy and Hao appeared, apparently riding the Spirit of Fire. They gazed down at the fight, clearly seeing that Buffy/Keiko had lost her blade in the fight but was clearly going to win because of her superior speed and strength.

Dawn was cutting up or knocking up any creature that came too close to her or Cordelia.

As Belldandy and Hao continued watching, they both understood what Dawn said when she shouted at Buffy.

"Finish him sister, we must find out how we got here and how to reach our home."

Buffy nodded, looking up at their watchers quickly, "Very well."

As Buffy pushed Spike back, she glowed darkly and grew to the size of a bus. As the darkness revealed a demon form; a large black wolf with razor sharp claws and teeth.

The Wolf Youkai growled low at Spike, who in surprise stared before backing off and trying to escape.

Dawn/Kiyoko brought her twin daggers together before slashing them forward towards the monster children, crying out.

"HI ETPWA-RU!"

The demon children either got knocked unconscious on impact or fled, leaving the Wolf and Kitsune Youkai alone.

Hao had the Spirit of Fire put them down in front of the two girls.

Belldandy jumped off and smiled pleasantly as Buffy/Keiko turned back to her humanized form.

Dawn bowed greetings at them while Cordelia stared in shock at where the fight had taken place.

Buffy/Keiko smirked at them and spoke in Japanese, "Hey, I don't suppose you know what's happening in this godforsaken town, would you?"

Hao replied in kind, looking amused, "A chaos magic user has summoned us all here. Belldandy and I were about to go greet him. Would you like to join us?"

Dawn/Kiyoko grinned, "What are we waiting for then?"

Belldandy beamed, "Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Giles finally got to Ethans; he had gotten distracted by all the monster children on the road. He was greeted the sight of a weary Cordelia, who sat outside the shop looking like she wished she was someplace else.

He frowned at her, "Cordelia, what are you doing here?"

She brightened up at the sight of him, which surprised him the most was when she got up and hugged him, crying out.

"Thank god it's you Giles! Those nutcases kept talking in Japanese and I can't understand anything they were saying!"

He blinked as she quickly let him go.

"Emm… and who would these 'nutcases' be? And what are you doing here?"

She snapped at him.

"Hello, like I had a choice! They dragged me over here to end this stupid spell that makes think and act like other people. Jeez, as if Buffy and the gang weren't weird enough already…"

Giles's head shot up, his voice rising. "Buffy and the others are in there!"

Cordelia sighed, "Duh, who else could we be talking about here?"

Before Giles could do anything, a voice shouted out from inside.

"RYUU NO HIKARI!"

The sound of something big smashed reached their ears as the windows gave a flash of sudden light and the earth gave a shudder until all fell silent.

Giles blinked before quickly checking to see if Cordelia was okay before he quickly went to reach the door, only it opened by someone from the inside.

Giles looked up to gaze at his Slayer and the others, who all had different looks on their faces.

Buffy's face showed horror and amazement while Dawn's showed curiosity mixed with fury. Xander looked disturbed while Willow gazed around them as if seeing some new world around her.

It was all quiet until Xander gave a shaky smirk and said, "Well that was not a good idea, eh Buff?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sunnydale Library, Giles looked over the children with astonishment and curiosity. Angel stood over to the side, he could sense something very different with the gang and it un-nerved him.

Giles coughed and rubbed his glasses, saying. "One more time then." He turned to Xander, who sat on a seat with his legs on the table. "You turned into an 1000-year-old reincarnation who wanted to conquer the world and erase humanity. You could control this Spirit of Fire-"

"Chicheina," added Xander helpfully.

"-and you gained all his abilities, memories and this Spirit when he left your body?"

"Yep, including the memories of 'let's kill humans cause they're weak and defenseless'," said a disgusted Xander.

He gave Xander a sympathetic look before turning his attention to Willow. "And you turned into a Goddess…?"

Willow smiles, her mood since they been with her was that of a soft spoken, polite lady.

She replies, "The Goddess Belldandy is Guardian of the Present. Her Goddess Qualifications are Goddess first class, unlimited."

Giles blinks, and asks, "And that means?"

Willow smiles impishly, "Pretty much that she was powerful and could get away with almost anything."

Giles gulped in realization, "And you got her powers and memories?"

She shrugs, "Not all her power Giles, she's a Goddess and I'm a mortal. However I do have her memories and her presence in my body boosted my power so I'm more powerful than the usual witch."

He nods and thinking shortly to himself, he turns to the Summer sisters who were talking quietly together.

However neither seemed to notice they were talking in rapid Japanese.

Giles coughed and once gained their attention, spoke.

"I already have some idea of what you two dressed up as," his gaze lingering on their remaining ears and tails which twitched in their embarrassment.

He sighed, "You both dressed up as Japanese demons known as Youkai, Buffy as a Wolf and Dawn as A Fox-"

"Kitsune," added Dawn.

"Yes, well since it seems you have the remains of your costume still working. I could only guess that the spell altered your DNA, making you look older and permanently changing you, I'm afraid."

Buffy groaned, she knew to expect this after the spell had ended leaving her a tail and ears.

Dawn nodded silently, she was just learning about vampires and demons and how her sister was a Slayer, who killed these monsters.

Buffy looked up at Giles, pleading on her face. "Couldn't you or Willow change us back? I can't go through life, hiding wolf ears and a tail!"

Dawn spoke before Giles, her new memories instantly giving her information on magics. "Impossible, it would kill us both. Changing human DNA is easy. Look at vampires and werewolves. However changing it back would destroy us."

Giles nodded, his face sadden for his Slayer and he tried to make her feel better.

"It's not all that bad Buffy. You've gained more strength and power than any Slayer or demon before you. You won't fall sick anymore, most poison won't affect you…"

Dawn nodded, "You've gained powers, learned a new language, gotten new memories that can help you in battle and changed form all in one night. Not to forget, all pure-blooded Youkai's are immortal unless killed in battle and you still have your soul. How do you feel?"

Buffy smirked, "A little tired but on the plus side, better than ever. Just one thing though…"

Giles gazed at her in confusion, "Yes?"

Buffy's shoulders slumped, "How the hell am I or is anyone else is gonna tell my mother that her two daughters, one that is a Vampire Slayer, got turned into animal-like demons?"

Silence filled the library as Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Giles quickly looked away. Dawn snickered at them, "Bakas."

Buffy sighed in defeat and stood up, followed by Dawn.

Buffy put on a fake smile and said cheerfully, "Well I got to go sneak in the house with Dawn and hope my mum doesn't notice anything out of place. Then I got to find something to wear that hides my tail and ears for school tomorrow."

Xander got up and Willow joined them as they said goodnight to Giles and Angel. Cordelia happily walked out without a word. As far as she was concerned, tonight was nothing other than a nightmare… she briefly wondered evilly what Buffy would have to wear to hide her new attachments. Ah… the little things that made the world seem a better place.

FIN.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Glossary:**

KAMINARI NO KAMI: God of Thunder

Daijoubou desu ka: Are you okay?

Anata no namae wa nan desu ka: What is your name?

Onee-chan, Cordelia-san o mamotte kudasai: Sister, protect Cordelia.

Omae o korosu: I'll kill you

Chiisai Baka: little fool

HI ETPWA-RU: Fire Star

Chicheina: Spirit of Fire

RYUU NO HIKARI: Light of Dragon

Bakas: Idiots


End file.
